Billie Summers
by LakErgUrL262
Summary: Billie Summers is a former vampire slayer's daughter. When her mother is killed in a mysterious accident, she will stop at nothing to avenge her mother's death...simply by tracking down her biological father...please RR! New Chapters
1. Prologue

Note: I do not own these characters on Buffy.I wish, so I could have a lot of money, hehe..anyway, the characters I DO OWN is Billie, Laurel, and Shalamar, and the cute Scorpio.  
  
Chapter One: Prologue  
  
In the alleys of Main Street and Holt Avenue, Buffy Summers, wandered through the empty streets with the passion for kill. Her paces echoed continuously in the dead of night. Her emerald green eyes pierced the dim light like a dagger.  
  
She held her stake out, and yelled out into the dark, " I know you're here. Come out and show yourself!"  
  
A few seconds later, far in the dim corners, lurked a tall shadow. It crept closer to the slayer and stopped. An old familiar voice filled the back street. ' Long time no see, love." His body went forward a few steps away from Buffy. A piece of broken glass flashed a small ray of light towards the dark figure's face. Spike.  
  
" I didn't come here for a friendly chit chat." Buffy flatly said.  
  
Spike let out an evil chuckle that gave a chill down Buffy's spinal cord. His teeth were shown white as snow, and his canine teeth were enlarged. " You dare to challenge a legendary warrior like myself?" he sneered, " Well, so be it, slayer."  
  
" I'm glad you're in the mood," Buffy rolled her green eyes, " Now let's get this over with." She then got her wooden pike ready to stab into the bloodsucker's chest.  
  
Spike scoffed, " You think that an old fashioned stake would send me straight down to bloody hell?" Buffy stood annoyed and rolled her eyes again, this time, her eyes were with anger. Spike went up to her and whispered, " You're not as bloody brilliant that I thought you would be, you blonde slayer." Buffy looked up at him and then all of a sudden she drove her stake at him.  
  
Luckily for Spike, he dodged. " You know, love, that I'll never hurt you, and I know you would do the same thing." He smiled.  
  
Buffy ignored him and landed a stone cold blow into Spike's face. His head snapped backwards and went back into place. The bloodsucker touched his left cheek, and felt warm liquid smothered over it.  
  
" I knew you were bloody ignorant, but you'll never be a match for me." Spike threw himself on Buffy and held her down on the cold ground. She struggled and tried to resist his grip. " You've grown strong, slayer. But not bloody well enough."  
  
Pinned down, Buffy bit Spike's middle finger and there was a crack. Spike let out a cry for pain and released her at once. Buffy sprang up on the soles of her feet, and landed a hard drop kick on Spike. The impact on Spike let him fall on his back. He held his dark eyes at those jade colored eyes of Buffy's.  
  
" Go to Hell." Buffy's emerald green eyes illuminated with fury. She then walked away leaving a flabbergasted vampire behind. As she walked, she didn't know why, but a little tear trickled down her side of the face as she held onto her stomach.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A year later.  
  
" Aah!" Buffy screamed out. She breathed hard and couldn't relax. Her husband was by her side encouraging her, " Come on, Buffy, you can do it." He put a damp cloth onto her sweaty forehead. Buffy thought of her family and friends who were out in the waiting room. She could do this, she thought.  
  
" Mrs. Hamilton, just one more push!" the nurse reminded her. Buffy listened and then pushed with all her might and then she felt a strong innocent soul emerging out. The nurse cradled her with some white clean cloth. It started to cry. Buffy opened her exhauseted eyes and saw the most beautiful infant in her life. And this time, it was hers.  
  
" Buffy, sweetheart?" Colin held her hand and squeezed it.  
  
" Hmm? Where's my baby?" Buffy asked. The nurse smiled and brought the child to her mother. As Buffy cradled her first born, the little ocean- green eyes stared up at her. " Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl." The doctor and the nurse said.  
  
" We'll leave you three alone to come up with a name for the little one." Dr. Murphy said. Before he then went out the door with his assistant, Colin got up and said thanks to him and shook his hand with gratitude. The nurse smiled and led the doctor out.  
  
The baby girl began to cry, and Buffy tried to calm her down. " Shh, your mommy's here." Colin beamed with joy and went over to his happy family.  
  
" So, have you thought of a name, yet?" he kissed his wife on her forehead. Buffy cradled her infant and looked up to Colin's brown eyes, " Colin, we'll call her Billie. Billie Kathryn Summers Hamilton."  
  
~~~~ Did you like it? Well, please review, cuz feed backs are greatly appreciated! Hope you like the next chapters! 


	2. Thru Billie's Childhood

Chapter Two: Through Billie's Childhood  
  
~~~ At the age of 5...  
  
" Billie?" Colin went to his daughter's bedroom and found her laying in her bed doodling something. Her ocean-blue eyes looked up and beamed when she saw her Daddy.  
  
" Hi, daddy, where's mommy?" she curiously asked. Billie hasn't seen much of her mother today. Colin's eyes were stricken, and said, " Your mommy's at work. Now, let's get you cleaned up to meet Aunt Willow and Aunt Dawn, ok?" Colin picked up Billie and went downstairs.  
  
When Colin closed the door, he didn't take notice of what little Billie drew. On her bed, was a white sheet of blank paper with a dark figure with blond hair standing tall in a black suit.  
  
~~~~~~~ At the age of 10...  
  
Aunt Willow was in the kitchen baking some cookies while Billie was running through the hallway. " Billie?" Willow looked up and saw that the coast was clear. She sprinkled some magic dust onto the flour, and then quickly mixed it with some other ingredients.  
  
" Oh my goodness, little Billie is such a troublemaker!" Aunt Anya walked into the kitchen with a mess on her new clothes. Willow let out a small giggle, and Anya's face frowned.  
  
" Sorry, and besides, she's just a kid." Willow defended.  
  
" Oh really? Well, she does take on some genes of trouble from her father." Anya rolled her eyes, and helped Willow with the oven.  
  
Billie was in the room, and giggled. " Hello, Aunt Anya." There was a little mischief in her eyes, and Anya frowned. " What now?" Anya held little Billie's hands and went out of the kitchen and into the living room.  
  
Willow was still preparing the batch of cookies, and whispered to herself. " Sure, she does have some genes passed on to her from her father."  
  
~~~~~~~ At the age of 15...  
  
Billie opened the door to her house and put her backpack down and went into the kitchen to fix herself a snack. She looked through the refrigerator and saw nothing but some leftover pizza and milk.  
  
" Damn it! I forgot to buy the groceries for Mom!" Billie slammed the refrigerator shut so hard, that the whole thing shook and all the contents on top fell.  
  
" Uh oh...." Billie said. Later she cleaned up the mess and threw it in the garbage bag. Then, she heard the doorbell rang. She got up and straightened out her brown hair and clothes. It was Aunt Willow.  
  
" Aunt Willow? What are you doing here? I thought you were with mom." Billie was surprised and let her Aunt in. She then led her to the living room. There was a disappointed look on her Aunt's face.  
  
" Aunt? What happened? Where's mom?" Billie sat down with Willow. Willow couldn't get the words out, but there were little bits of it coming out slowly.  
  
" Your..mom...your mom was killed..." Willow looked up into Billie's eyes. Her eyes flared up just like her mother's.  
  
" What?" Billie's shoulders drooped down. Willow held her and explained to her the whole thing.  
  
" She was murdered? By who? If I were to find out who that bastard is, I would kick his fuck'n..." before Billie could finish, Willow held her head.  
  
" Billie Kathryn Summers Hamilton! Don't you ever use profanity under your mother's house or in front of me!" Willow yelled. Billie sat back and began to cry.  
  
" Why mom? She was perfect, and she was loved by everyone!" Billie cried so hard, that Willow held her tight.  
  
" Aunt Willow, tell me the truth. How did he kill my mother, if she was at work?" Billie questioned.  
  
Willow hesitated first, but knew that now was the time to tell her the truth...the whole truth. 


	3. A Time to Breathe, and All That Crap

Chapter Three: A Time to Breathe and All That Crap  
  
" I'm a WHAT?" Billie's eyes widened with astonishment, and Willow tried to calm her down.  
  
" Billie...your mother was a Vampire Slayer, and when she died a line of other slayers were destined, but they were all killed. So, this responsibility is now yours." Willow said.  
  
" But, Aunt Willow..." before Billie could finish, Willow interrupted her.  
  
" Please, Billie..call me Willow." Willow smiled.  
  
" Ok, Willow, then what does that make me? A vampire slayer, too?" Billie rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. " This is ridiculous, you know that?" She got up, but Willow pulled her down to the couch.  
  
" Billie, listen to me. I know that your mother was special to you, but you need to understand this. You are the Chosen One. Billie, you are a vampire slayer, just like your mother."  
  
Billie scoffed and said, " So, basically what you're saying is that all these years...I mean, for 15 years, she lied to me about her life and career?"  
  
Willow shook her head, and tried to make her acknowledge the fact that she is the Chosen One, now. However, she knew that the fifteen year old was stubborn, since she got it from Buffy, her friend. Billie was getting annoyed and looked at her watch.  
  
" Oh crap! It's 4:30 p.m. already? A-Willow I have to meet my friend at Starbucks. Gotta go! Bye!" Billie ran out of the door. As she ran out the door, she ran with all the strength she had, and then stopped with her hands on her knees, to catch her breath. Tears rolled down her cheeks, " Why me?" she looked up to the sky as if waiting for answer.  
  
At Starbucks, Laurel was waiting impatiently in the booth near the counter. Her black mane was sleek and pulled up in a ponytail with her caramel colored eyes lighting up from the ray of light phasing through the window beside her.  
  
~ What is keeping her so long? ~ Laurel thought. When she looked up from the table, she saw Billie entering the from the door. Billie smiled and went over to Laurel.  
  
" What the hell happened?" Laurel asked. Billie sat down and got out a menu and nervously looked down the list of drinks and some side orders. Laurel was getting ticked off and reached her hand to grab the menu from her friend.  
  
" Hey, I wanted to know how much that cinnamon roll was!" Billie's blue- green eyes frowned.  
  
" $1.75, and where the hell were you? Answer me!" Laurel folded her long arms across her well-built chest.  
  
" Nothing, it's just family business. So, why are we here?" Billie rolled her eyes and then licked her lips as she looked beside her. There was a customer who just received a delicious cinnamon roll and just took his first bite into it.  
  
" Isn't it obvious?" Laurel smiled and her eyes glowed with delight. Billie looked at her, and she then realized that that look on Laurel's face meant only one thing.  
  
Billie shook her head, " Oh, Laurel! For goodness' sake! How many times do I have to tell you? I won't do it!" Billie got up and Laurel did the same.  
  
" Please? Oh come on, you need a date for Homecoming anyway." Laurel used a finger and twirled her black hair. Billie was annoyed, and replied, " Look Laurel, please understand this...after everything that has happened to me, I don't think I have the nerve to ask Scorpio out. And besides, he's already taken."  
  
Laurel grimaced and let out a soft sigh. " Fine, I guess I should just go to the dance with Mark without you." She left. Billie turned around and followed Laurel. " Wait!" Billie changed her mind, but Laurel didn't hear her, and when Billie went outside, she didn't notice a guy walking in her direction and ran into him. 


	4. Going Down Memory Lane

*****Note: Before you read this chapter, please be sure to reread Chapter Three, because there have been some slight changes what Willow told Billie. Be sure to read it, because this chapter will refer to that change I made in Chapter Four...thank you!*****  
  
Chapter Four: Going Down Memory Lane  
  
" Hey, watch it!" the guy said. He had spiked black hair, and was wearing a black leather jacket, and a black undershirt underneath, with his faded black jeans. Those mahogany eyes made Billie melt within.  
  
" I...uh...I'm so sorry...I guess I didn't watch where I was going." Billie still had her gaze held onto the guy in front of her. His mouth later curled into a friendly grin revealing pearl-white teeth.  
  
" It's all right. It's not as if you did that on purpose..right?" The 6 foot frame towered over her, and smiled. Billie smiled shyly and nodded.  
  
" Anyway, it's nice bumping into you. I'll see you around if I can." Billie flashed a quick greeting and walked nervously toward Laurel, who was obviously eavesdropping.  
  
~ What the hell was I thinking? ~ Billie thought as Laurel was walking with her down the sidewalk on Holt Avenue. Laurel was laughing so loud, that Billie noticed some neighbors closing their windows.  
  
" I...uh..I'm so sorry..I guess I didn't watch where I was going," Laurel mocked sarcastically. " Great cover-up Billie. Of course, you probably were meant to bump into him someday." Laurel's caramel eyes were beaming with glory.  
  
Billie ignored her, and looked up at the sky wondering if her mother was there, watching over her..." Billie? Hello, Billie?" Laurel stopped laughing and waved in front of Billie, which broke her gaze.  
  
" Huh?" Billie's ocean-blue eyes stared at Laurel.  
  
" You're thinking of Scorpio, aren't you?" Laurel looked down at her shoes.  
  
" For once, no...I was actually thinking of my mother." Billie lowered her eyelids and tried not to let any tears out. She had never cried or acted out emotionally in public, not even Laurel.  
  
" Oh, Mrs. Summers..yeah, she was a great mother, and babysitter too. Remember when we were young, your mom used to baby-sit us on Saturday nights, and she would always fix us strawberry milkshakes, and stay up all night, when my mom isn't home?" Laurel smiled at those past memories. She looked up and found Billie...for the first time...crying.  
  
" Oh, Billie, what happened?" Laurel's brown eyes frowned, and she offered her arms to her best friend. Laurel knew right away what had happened, and Billie gladly went into an embrace.  
  
" Why did she have to die?...She did nothing wrong.." Billie gasped for air while hot tears strolled down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and thought of the best times her mother and Billie had spent for those past 15 years...  
  
~ "Happy 1st Birthday, Billie!" Buffy said out loud, and red streamers were hanging on the walls. Aunt Willow was in the kitchen getting out the cake Aunt Dawn and she baked. Billie could feel a soft kiss on her cheek from her parents and family. ~  
  
~ Billie was in her pink tutu and after her star performance, she went backstage and saw her mother. Buffy, her mother, was holding something behind her back. She smiled and brought it out. Pink roses. Billie smiled and ran to her mom. "Thank you mommy!" Billie held her head on her mom's shoulders. " Anything for you, angel." Buffy whispered as she caressed Billie's face. ~  
  
~ " Mom!" Billie was limping on her right leg as she went from the bathroom to the living room. Buffy came out of the kitchen and noticed a bloody scar on Billie's right knee. " Where did you get it, honey?" Buffy knelt down and wiped it softly with her clean white cloth. As she grabbed some peroxide and alcohol, Billie said, " I got it from soccer." Billie rubbed her eyes and started to cry. " It hurts, mommy." Buffy smiled, and kissed Billie's wound. " Does this feel better?" Billie stopped crying and hugged her mom. ~  
  
With her eyes closed, she could feel her muscles tighten. She smelled Laurel's fresh conditioner...In her heart, Billie said quietly, " I'll always love you, Mommy..."  
  
Holding her best friend, Laurel smiled and hugged her for comfort. ~ I'll be there for you, Billie. I'll always be there for you...~  
  
Without looking at the sky, the clouds seemed to form a figure of a woman kneeling down looking down at earth.... 


	5. Funeral

Chapter Five: Funeral  
  
Willow stood in Billie's doorway and waited for Billie to get up. " Billie, it's 10:00 in the morning, and the funeral will be ready in a few hours, so get ready." Willow went over to the bed, and uncovered the sheets which revealed two rolled up pillows.  
  
The sun was shining and the green grass shone. Billie wore her jeans and a sweatshirt over her tank top. She let her brown hair down and the wind brushed against it softly leaving her hair flying in the air. Her ocean- blue eyes were full of grief and sorrow as she stared beyond the hills to where the funeral will take place.  
  
" I promise you, Mom, that I will be able to avenge your death by finding who that son of a bitch is who murdered you. " Billie could feel her fists tightening. She knelt down on her knees before her mother's soon-to-be- grave which had a great big pit dug for her coffin.  
  
She then got out a knife and slowly bled her palm and let the red vital fluid of life pour from her hand. The grass became stained with the scent of blood. " I vow that I will do anything to show that bastard what's right from wrong."  
  
Billie then got out a piece of cloth and bandaged her left palm. The teenage girl just stood there until a broken twig on the ground near her broke the silence. She turned around and saw Laurel. " You aunt called me and asked if I knew where you were...and oh my goodness, what the hell happened?" she went over to Billie and gave her a sympathetic look on her face, when she saw Billie's bandaged palm.  
  
" I cut myself by accident," Billie lied. " Laurel, I don't think I need any pity now...the funeral will be ready in about a few hours, and I just need some time for myself." Billie turned her head away from Laurel. Laurel shook her head.  
  
"Ok then, I'll be with your family if you need me." Laurel's eyes glowed at Billie. Billie smiled thankfully, and turned around. " I'm sorry for your loss, Billie." Laurel apologized sympathetically, and then walked away. When Laurel left, Billie turned around and looked at the dark pit. She stared hard at the hollow hole, for a long time, and then walked away to get ready for the funeral service.  
  
* * *  
  
" ...may Buffy Summers' soul rest in peace." The hostess fused out the candles, and walked down the aisle as slow mournful music came from some violinists. Billie looked across from her seat and saw the Lockwoods' and their daughter, Laurel sitting in silence. While the others got up from their seats and went to talk to the Hamilton and Summers family, Billie did the same thing but walked away from the crowd.  
  
Billie tried the best that she can to avoid the pity from her neighbors and classmates. She slowly ran out of the ceremony and into the cemetery for some peace and quiet. As she was slowly pacing out of the funeral, she caught a glimpse of the Lockharts' and the Ramsey's talking to her dad and the rest of her family. Billie noticed Scorpio wink at her, and his girlfriend, Shalamar nudged him and glared at her.  
  
The teen walked on to the cemetery and then paused to see a mysterious stranger dressed in black with a hood over his head. He was standing before her mother's soon-to-be grave. Billie tiptoed quietly and hid behind some trees nearby. ~ I wonder what he's doing...I don't think we invited him here...~ she thought. Suddenly, she heard the dark hooded figure talk.  
  
" Goodbye love, I always knew you had a heart...even for bloody 'ol me." As the figure turned around, Billie came out of the trees to confront him. She noticed the tall figure and a quick look at his face. Billie slightly shivered when they saw each other and were locked into each other's ocean- blue and silver blue eyes...  
  
***Like it? Please Read and Review! I'll try to update new chapters as soon as possible.please keep on reading! Thanks.*** 


	6. Like Father Like Daughter hint hint

Chapter Six: Like Father like Daughter.hint hint  
  
" So, look's like Buffy's made another replica of herself." Spike went towards Billie. " So tell me, love...what is your name?" Billie was still locked onto his eyes, and thought, ~ Those eyes are so blue...like mine ~ When she heard footsteps from behind her, she turned around.  
  
" Dad...I didn't hear you come here into the graveyard." Billie said. Her dad's figure slightly towered over her. His brown eyes gaped at his daughter's when he said, " It's pretty rude to be here, when the rest of your family is in mourning for your mother, and what in the world happened to your hand?" Her dad softly grabbed his daughter's hand and examined it. While her hands were in her dad's, she turned her head around and noticed the strange man gone.  
  
Billie turned her head back. " It's just a cut, dad...nothing serious." Billie tried the best to lie. Colin, her dad, raised his dark eyebrows and his brown eyes were filled with suspicion.  
  
" All right, but be sure to get some sympathy from our neighbors...we'll need it to move on from your mother." Colin said. The words stung Billie right in the center of her heart.  
  
" Wh--...what did you say?" Billie's eyes widened trying to remember the cold words her father had recited to her.  
  
" I said, that we should get some compassion from our friends and family, as we move on." Colin assured her.  
  
" Hell no." Billie shook her head. Colin seemed shock from his daughter's profanity.  
  
" WHAT did you SAY?" Colin walked up closer to his daughter until they were a few inches from each other.  
  
" I said, Hell no." Billie's voice was sure and serious.  
  
" Billie Kathryn Hamilton, don't you curse at me!"  
  
" Why not? It's not my fault that you let her die without your reach."  
  
" Take that back."  
  
" Hell no. Why should I take back what you said when you just mocked your wife...I mean, sure, my mom...but how could you just move on from Mom?"  
  
" Billie..." before Colin could finish, Billie slapped him hard on his face.  
  
" I wish that you were never my father...you bastard." When she had her hand back, there was a red mark on his left cheek. Colin was furious and shocked at the way his daughter had behaved. He grabbed her closer to him and in his voice, was a deadly tongue.  
  
" Don't you ever treat me like that ever again, do you hear me?" Colin's brown eyes were now full of fury. Billie had her eyes fixed on her father. Brown eyes. She pitied him somehow, but couldn't grasp at the fact why.  
  
Colin let go of her, and Billie stepped back. Billie was silent for a moment, and then spoke the two words that would send Colin and her further apart...  
  
" FUCK YOU..." 


	7. Secrets Revealed Part I

Chapter Seven: Secrets Revealed Part I  
  
Rain was pouring and drops of water were left on Willow's windows. She was in her living room watching a late night movie, when the doorbell rang. ~ Dawn was still in college, Anya and Xander are in their happy and cozy home doing God-knows-What...and the Hamilton's are safely at home. Who could that be? ~ she thought.  
  
" Billie?" Willow opened a slightly and saw Billie in her black clothes from the funeral. Surely Willow knew that she hadn't gone home by then. Before Willow invited her in, Billie invited herself in and headed toward the couch.  
  
" Is something wrong? Billie, you look pale...have you eaten?" Willow went over to Billie and touched her forehead with her palm. It was icy cold and Willow decided to go to the kitchen to fix Billie a warm drink. Billie grabbed her Aunt's arm.  
  
" Don't bother giving me anything...I'm not that cold," Billie let go of Willow and plopped onto the leather couch. Her wet brown hair left some wet marks on the furniture, but Willow didn't seem to mind.  
  
" And besides, Colin and I had a fight at the cemetery, so it's pretty obvious that I'm not allowed to go back to the house. So, I might as well stay here, if you don't mind." Billie continued.  
  
" All right, but let's get you a..." before Willow could finish her sentence, Billie interrupted her.  
  
" Green eyes and Brown eyes don't make Ocean Blue eyes, do they?" Billie's voice was as sharp as a dagger through the heart. Willow's eyes were dilated, and she stared at her niece.  
  
" Billie." Willow cleared her throat.  
  
" I'm right, aren't I? My dad's brown eyes can't make my ocean blue eyes with Mom's right?" Billie raised her voice slightly trying to get the truth out of her Aunt.  
  
" No." Willow looked away and realized the television was still on. Seconds later, Billie grabbed the remote from Willow's hand and turned it off.  
  
" Willow...are you saying..." Billie's voice was shaking, " Are you saying that I am not the daughter of Colin Hamilton? And that I am a bastard, a.k.a., an illegitimate child?" Billie's ocean blue eyes were dilated and preyed on Willow's response.  
  
Billie gave out a sarcastic laugh, " So what now? I may as well have my last name changed to Summers..." There was no humor in those eyes of Billie.  
  
Willow didn't know what else there is to say, and nodded slowly. She knew how angry and pissed Billie was.  
  
" Well, that just made my day," Billie got up from the couch with her hands still clenched with the remote. Willow thought she heard something breaking, and her brown eyes looked up.  
  
" Damn it, Willow!" Billie threw the remote control to the hardwood floor. When the remote violently bounced off from the floor, there was a white line made from it.  
  
" Damn you! How can you keep something like this from me after all these goddamn fifteen years?" Billie yelled out and dropped her knees to the floor. Her bandaged hand was now wet with some of her blood that stained the cloth. Willow started to cry and went over to her.  
  
" I'm sorry, your mother and I wanted to protect you..." Willow laid Billie's head on her shoulder.  
  
" Protect me from what?" Billie embraced her Aunt harder than she had ever embraced anyone.  
  
When Willow responded, her voice softly echoed from the living room through the kitchen and the hallway.  
  
" Your father..."  
  
* * *  
  
Darkness had swallowed up Billie and she was alone in the shadows. She had a stake in her hand and Billie recognized her left hand was healed. Later, there were footsteps that was coming from behind her. The vibration of the footsteps on the ground made her skin crawl, and the hair on her arms rise up.  
  
There in front of her, was a dark tall figure, just like the one she met at the cemetery. Billie just stood there, while the six foot frame went up closer towering over her. Her ocean-blue eyes tried to search his face under that hood the stranger had on.  
  
Just then, the dark frame casually lifted the hood from his head. ~ No. ~ she thought. Her mind were filled with past memories and flashbacks from her childhood. She remembered on her first birthday, there was a tall dark figure near the window watching her take her first bite of the cake. There was also the time when she was five years old, and was on her bed drawing a picture.  
  
Those blue eyes...the same on the paper she drew and on that man's. The blonde hair...the same on the paper and on that man's. And last but not least, the black clothing the figure wore in the drawing and also what the man wore in front of her wore. They were both the same.  
  
No...  
  
The tall man threw his hooded black cloak aside, and went towards Billie. His silver blue eyes stared at the girl as if searching for her soul. Billie could feel his breathing and white puffs of air came out of his mouth.  
  
No...  
  
Billie drew back while her gaze was set on the stranger. The same man she met during the funeral. The same man she drew innocently when she was a little girl.  
  
" NO!" Billie held her head and screamed. Her voice echoed in the darkness, and she heard a small chuckle coming from the man. " It can't be!" Billie looked into those screaming bright eyes of his. All the man did was just smile revealing his pearly white canine fangs...  
  
His laughter sent all of Billie's nerves up to her brain. She stood still and shocked after what she had discovered.  
  
~ After all these years, he was watching me. Watching my every breath, my every move, my every everything...~ she thought.  
  
When her mouth opened, she only managed to get one word out. Her eyes were still fixed on the man in front of her. She stared at his fangs frightened at what he would do to her...  
  
" Dad?"  
  
*****So, how is it? Please review! As long as I have enough reviews, I'll be able to continue on...thanks for reading it! Feedback is greatly appreciated! Also, questions can also be acknowledged in your reviews!! Thanks...***** 


	8. Secrets Revealed Part II

Chapter Eight: Secrets Revealed Part II  
  
" Well, well, well...you pretty look so bloody much like your mother." Spike said. Billie couldn't hear what he said, because her mind was still processing all of the information she had consumed for the past 24 hours.  
  
" I guess we haven't introduced each other properly, love." Spike's silver blue eyes stared at Billie. " The name's Spike, and I think yours is..."  
  
" Billie." Billie answered for him. Spike gave out a small chuckle.  
  
" Ah.....Billie, what a beautiful name. Your mother does have good taste." Billie's eyes flared brightly. " ...where were you after all these years?" Billie went up to him unafraid of his fangs which sparkled in the dim light.  
  
" Oh love...I've been with your mother while she was at, ' work,' " Spike laughed. Billie could feel her fists tighten.  
  
" It's not funny. She risked her life for me just to kill bloodsuckers like you." Billie didn't realize then that she had just dissed her father.  
  
" Ha! Billie, Billie, Billie...you don't know what happened between your mother and I. We were in love, and she didn't want to kill me because of her passion for me." Spike smiled when he said it.  
  
"Just stop it!" Billie yelled. Spike's silver blue eyes turned dark. " Aw...little Billie doesn't want to call me Dad. It's a shame love. Instead, you can call me Daddy....oh, or maybe Papa, or the traditional Pops......or maybe...."  
  
" Just shut the hell up! I don't know what to call you." Billie said. Spike looked down at her. " All right then, love, instead of calling me the Old Pop, then call me Spike, " Spike explained.  
  
Billie rolled her eyes. " Are you ashamed of me?" Spike leaned forward. Billie had her arms crossed on her chest. Her brown hair was down and it gave her a sophisticated look.  
  
" Nooo....why would I be? I mean, you are a cruel and heartless jerk. Now why would I want to be ashamed of you? Hmm?" Billie sarcastically mocked her answer.  
  
" Hmm...so the Old Willow noticed." Spike evaluated her. Billie turned her head and looked at him. " Like father like daughter, don't you think love?" Spike smiled.  
  
"You have that bloody 'ol violent gene from me. It's pretty amazing that it can trigger any moment, and I admire that. So, there's no reason why I would want you out of my life." Spike stood tall with his hands in his pockets. Billie could see his well-built body, especially his torso and his biceps, when Spike put his hands in those back pockets.  
  
Billie rolled her eyes. " Whatever..all I know is..." Billie walked toward Spike. She was only inches away when she finished her sentence. Her ocean blue eyes were gleaming with fury. "...that I'll never forgive you...Spike." Spike laughed and Billie couldn't understand what was funny.  
  
" What do you mean, love? Huh? You think that I let your mother die right in front of me?" Spike said with white puffs coming out of his mouth. His face was pale but it showed no sign of freezing since he's a vampire.  
  
" Damn straight right, I am ...and just to refresh your memory, syou never loved my mother. You just let her torture herself. How could you? What happened when you said, ' til death do us part,'." Billie held her fist up. Spike opened his mouth, but Billie threatened him with her stake, so she could finish.  
  
" Oh, my bad. You two were never married, so that makes me a bastard. Ha! What a laugh, isn't it?" Billie gave out a laugh. " You're my father for goodness' sake! If you claim to love my mother, then why the hell didn't you save her?" Billie said. Spike didn't answer, his eyes were fed on his daughter's eyes.  
  
" See? Even you won't admit killing her! You son of a bitch!" Her voice sent Spike have a chill down his spine.  
  
The alloy of silver in Spike's eyes darkened. " You never knew my mother."  
  
" Who on earth would give a fuck about your goddamn mother? Well of course you, but you have no feelings. So that doesn't count. My mother probably didn't give a damn about her." Billie sarcastically said. Spike could sense some challenge in her.  
  
Billie was so furious and threw the wooden stake at Spike's chest. Billie wasn't sure if it was a reflex or anything, but Spike caught it just in time.  
  
"Tsk... tsk... tsk...like I told your mother, wooden stakes are so out of fashion these days, Billie." Spike threw the stake on the ground. " You still don't understand. Why in bloody hell would I want to kill your mother?" Spike continued.  
  
" That's easy to answer Spike.....because you are an egocentric, ruthless bastard." Billie gladly said. There was a little music tone in her voice when she said it, and this made Spike more angrier.  
  
" For the last time, I did not kill your mother. Someone killed her, not me." He said. This caught Billie's attention and she looked into his eyes. And for once, it showed some honesty in it. A miracle for vampires....somehow.  
  
" Go on..." Billie uncrossed her arms.  
  
" When you were safely at home, Buffy, your mother, was patrolling down the streets. I decided to join her, since we were kind of together since you were born. Then out of nowhere, this shadow came out." Spike realized his daughter was rolling her eyes.  
  
" What now?" Spike crossed his arms. Billie smiled. " Oh come on, stop lying....a shadow coming out in front of you? Tch...and I thought pigs could fly," Billie joked as she pulled her hair behind her ear.  
  
He then continued, " You still won't believe any bloody 'ol thing I would say." Spike shook his head in disappointment. " Then how the hell am I supposed to make you believe me?"  
  
" I don't know, you tell me." Billie replied. Spike scoffed and shook his head. " You are pretty bloody stubborn." He said.  
  
" I'll think about it." Billie smiled, and then walked away. Spike called out to her in the darkness. " Good night sweetheart....don't let any vampires bite." Billie then turned around and gave him the finger. Spike could see from the corner of his eyes a little smile on his daughter's face as she turned away.  
  
Spike laughed and then disappeared into the shadows. " Yep....that's my bloody 'ol daughter all right." He said to himself. Unaware of someone watching over them, the dark shadow materialized away.  
  
*****Questions are welcome in your reviews.....and please, no flames! If I do receive some, I won't continue it...thanks.*****  
  
~ lakergurl ~ 


	9. Daddies Dearest Part I

Chapter Nine: Daddies Dearest Part I  
  
The bell rang, and sounds of doors opened and closed were heard in the hallway. Billie got up from her desk and went out of her Geometry Class. She headed toward her locker and noticed Laurel was waiting for her.  
  
Billie tried to open her lock, and Laurel stopped her. " So, do you have a date, yet?" Her caramel eyes stared at her.  
  
" Uh....sorry." Billie looked down and tried to open her lock.  
  
" Billie! Who am I going to talk to at Homecoming?" Laurel put her hands on her hips. Her shiny belt shone bright, and Billie looked away.  
  
" Obviously, Mark."  
  
" You don't know Mark Andrews, he is boring. All he talks about is him winning football games."  
  
" Your loss...can you help me with my lock?" Billie asked. Laurel ignored her question and changed the subject.  
  
" Have you asked Him out yet?" Laurel whispered, hoping no one especially Shalamar wouldn't hear.  
  
" No, and besides, why would he want to dance with me? He has a date, already....Shalamar Parker....a.k.a., the most popular girl at school."  
  
" Psh.....and the most known Bimbo at school. Come on Billie....you're tougher than Shal, and her bitch friends, too." Laurel smiled. Billie gave her a serious look. Laurel rolled her eyes, "Are you sure? I mean, Scorpio is cute, but not as cute as Mark. Ha ha!"  
  
Billie slammed on her locker, and it wouldn't budge. " Yes, I'm sure."  
  
" Uh huh...right." Laurel smiled. Later, a guy came up to her. " Hey, you need help?" His black hair was spiked, and he had on a sleeveless shirt, and on his left bicep, was a small tattoo of a scorpion. Looks pretty harmless.  
  
" Obviously," Laurel snickered, and Billie glared at her. Laurel rolled her eyes. " I have to go to uh...I just need to go talk to Mark." Laurel was walking away.  
  
Billie yelled out to her, " I thought you said that Mark was boring," Laurel turned around and said, " Things had changed," she smiled and walked away.  
  
The tall guy was leaning against the locker next to Billie's. " It's nice to meet you again since that incident at Starbucks." He smiled. Billie could feel her insides melt, as she could feel herself drown in his dark black eyes.  
  
" Yeah, my locker wouldn't budge open after I opened my lock." Billie could feel her cheeks heat up. " The name's Scorpio, and yours is, Billie...right?" Scorpio said. Billie nodded looking on the floor.  
  
~ Don't look into his eyes. ~ she thought. Scorpio slammed on the locker once, and it still wouldn't budge. " I tried doing that, but it wouldn't work." Billie explained, but Scorpio didn't seem to hear. Scorpio slammed on the locker so hard on the next turn that it echoed across the hall. Some girls were whispering to each other, and some guys envied his strength.  
  
When Billie looked back, she saw that her locker was opened. " Thanks, Scorpio." Billie thanked. Scorpio smiled, and before he walked away, Billie stopped him.  
  
" Um....uh....I just wanted to ask you....if...uh, if you want to go to Homecoming with me." This time, Billie looked into those jet black eyes.  
  
" Billie. Um, I already have a date. I'm sorry." Scorpio said. His eyes looked sideways and Billie saw Shalamar with one of her friends standing across the hall looking at them. It seemed like Shalamar must have overheard their conversation, because her blue eyes were gleaming with triumphant. Those eyes of hers kind of said, " I got him, Billie....I win, and you lose."  
  
" Oh, ok then." Billie gave a smile and then got her books. Billie could feel the girls' eyes on her, and her cheeks were flaming warm. Luckily, she then walked away from the locker from any further humiliation. She thought she heard Shalamar say something to Scorpio, but she didn't pay attention to it.  
  
Billie went down the steps and decided to go to the parking lot for a short cut to her house. Just then, her eyes then laid on a group of popular kids crowding about. Her ocean-blue eyes searched the crowd, and saw Laurel and Mark in there.  
  
The teenager decided to see what the commotion was all about. She paced quickly down toward the parking lot, until she stopped dead in her tracks. The crowd started to dissolve, kind of like Moses and the Red Sea. The popular kids' eyes were on her, as Billie walked slowly with her books toward the red ferrari.  
  
The driver was wearing a black leather jacket with a white t-shirt underneath it. His spiked blonde hair was illuminating from the sunlight, and his dark sunglasses disguised his eyes. Billie thought to herself...~ No! It can't be! ~  
  
" You need a ride, love?" Spike lowered his spectacles and smiled. Billie looked to her right, and noticed a few of Shalamar's going head over heels. Billie was disgusted at the way they were fawning over her dad...HER BIOLOGICAL FATHER!  
  
Billie gave a weak smile, and Spike gave a signal to the others to walk away. Laurel's mouth was dropped opened, and Mark had his arms crossed. ( He was probably jealous of Spike's good lucks....even if he is like....what? A hundred centuries old?)  
  
Laurel went over to Billie and whispered, " Who is he, Billie? Tell me! Maybe you can fix me up with him." Billie looked at Mark, who was obviously annoyed by Spike.  
  
" Laurel, he's not your type. And besides, you have Mark. He's a great guy, don't let him get away, just for this guy." Billie put her hand on Laurel. Laurel nodded and then walked away with Mark. Laurel waved good bye to Spike and Billie, and then when she turned her head, Mark turned his head and mouthed the words, " Thank you," to Billie. Billie smiled and then got into the car.  
  
As they drove away, her face was burning red. The red ferrari got out of the parking lot, leaving a lot of jealous girls standing there, leaving with their boyfriends pissed off.  
  
Spike turned on the ignition and Billie buckled her seat belt. " So, sweetheart, how was your day?" Spike smiled. Billie glanced at him and then looked in front of her.  
  
" Fine."  
  
" Aren't you going to call me Pop?"  
  
" No."  
  
" Papa?"  
  
" Hell no."  
  
" Then what about the bloody good 'ol daddy dearest?"  
  
" If you're trying to make a conversation with me....you have no luck. And no. Besides, we've talked about this already. I'm just going to all you Spike, since it seems appropriate to call you that for now."  
  
The ferrari came to a stop at a red light, and Spike took out a lighter and a cigarette. " Want one?" Spike handed Billie one. Billie shook her head.  
  
" How can you offer me a cigarette, when I am your daughter? And besides, how can you resist the sunlight? You're supposed to be in ashes by now." Billie plugged her nose from the smell of smoke. " You definitely do not make a good role model. I'm lucky I don't have a sibling for you to torture too, with."  
  
Spike let out a puff of smoke, and smiled. " Billie, Billie, Billie.....things had changed for the past years." The red light turned green, and they drove off.  
  
* * *  
  
" You have no right to barge into my house." Willow followed Colin who was searching her house. Colin stopped and his brown eyes laid on Willow. There was an awkward silence, until Colin briefly said, " Where's my daughter?" Willow shrugged and motioned Colin to get out of her place.  
  
" WHERE is Billie? TELL me!" Colin walked up to Willow with his disturbing brown eyes. Willow could feel Colin's every warm breath, and she stared into his eyes.  
  
" Willow, I know that Billie was here. She must have sneaked into her room to get her stuff for school....but I know that she would come to you. Since you two are pretty close," Colin said, " And for the last fuck'n time! WHERE is Billie?"  
  
For the first time, she looked at Colin straight in the eyes, and slowly replied, so Colin could feel every pause and breath in the sentence.  
  
" No way in Hell." 


	10. Daddies Dearest Part II

Chapter Ten: Daddies Dearest Part II  
  
*****Previously on Billie Summers: Billie asked the cute Scorpio to the dance, but got rejected....ouch. Spike drove Billie home....and Colin is being a jackass out of himself in Willow's house....keep reading!!*****  
  
The red ferrari pulled up in Willow's driveway. Billie unbuckled her seat belt, and Spike put his hand on her shoulder. Billie looked up and said, " Thanks for the ride, Spike." She got out of the car and Spike turned on the ignition and drove away. He waved as he disappeared down Sunnydale Lane.  
  
Billie carried her backpack and her books. When she approached the doorstep, she fumbled through her bag and got out the house key. She opened the door and saw Colin.  
  
" I want to know where she is..." Colin looked to his right and saw Billie in her jeans and sweater. He darted forward, but Willow got in his way.  
  
" You are not going to lay a finger on her, you hear me?" Willow had her arms spread out to protect Billie. Billie was shocked at what Willow had said. Colin's eyes twitched with animosity, and strided ahead.  
  
Colin muttered a cuss word and let out a cold blow to Willow. Somehow, she didn't get harmed from the hit. She fell near the couch, with no scars. Billie looked from Willow and to Colin.  
  
~ How could Colin hurt her? I was his only child. ~ she thought. By then, Colin was only a few feet away, his brown eyes made Billie drown into the chocolate pool. Billie started to cover her face from the fear of Colin. His footsteps creaked on the hardwood floor. Two more steps....one more step....and then, there was silence.  
  
Billie peeped from behind her fingers, and noticed that Colin had stopped dead in his tracks. His face was stricken with horror, and he started to mumble some words...." ...thy will be done....on earth..."  
  
Billie felt a dark shadow hanging over her. Icy cold breaths darted at Billie's neck. She shook with fear, and realized that Willow's self had froze at the sight at what was behind her.  
  
Colin brought out a tiny cross and continued on his muttering. His brown eyes were dilated with horror.....Billie knew that she needed to turn around. So she did. When she turned around, she stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
The tall black figure....she could tell that it was a he....and he had a hood over his face. It looked like the reaper of the dead people....but Billie knew that behind that hood, was more than fear. Death.  
  
* * *  
  
The dark figure lifted up his arm and pointed straight at Colin. " Shame." He said. Colin was shaking and could hardly lift up his tiny cross. Then, Colin let out a cowardly cry and ran out the door not worrying if the Dark Figure would block him.  
  
Fortunately, he didn't. Colin was gone, and Willow was still not moving. The dark figure moved toward Billie. Billie's ocean-blue eyes stared at him. She flinched when he laid a hand on her. She could feel its bones, but it was gloved. Billie gasped out some little puffs of air, and felt the figure caress her face with his gloved hands.  
  
~ Spike, where are you? ~ For once, Billie needed her dad for the first time in her life.  
  
" Beauty....again." The dark man said. His voice was raspy with evil in it. Billie quivered but couldn't move because of the touch of his gloved hands. He slowly leaned forward as if looking for a kiss from Billie. Billie started to go backward but the strong grip on her shoulder from him, didn't make her move at all.  
  
Of all the horror that went through her veins, Billie let out a soft whisper.  
  
" Help."  
  
Just then, Billie winced as she saw a quick speed of darkness come after the hooded figure. The bony fingers were laid off of her...and the raspy voice was no longer there. There was a loud shriek of horror, and the Dark Shadow dissolved its escape. The door was still opened, and Billie looked straight our in front of her. To her left, Willow had a wonder in her eyes, and got up slowly.  
  
" You know, love, that whenever you need help...you just scream the hell off your head." Spike said. His silver-blue eyes pierced Billie's ocean- blue eyes, and there was a slight raise in Spike's eyebrows.  
  
" Looks like you got yourself an admirer, pet." Spike chuckled and great white puffs of air flew out of his mouth. Billie rolled her eyes, and folded her arms on her chest.  
  
" Billie? I know that it's weird for me to say this...but you should at least show some gratitude to..." Willow raised her hand at Spike.  
  
To help Willow finish her sentence, " Her father..."Spike smiled. Willow eyed him with anger, and smiled at Billie. " Spike." Willow finished her sentence with emphasis to make sure that Spike gets the point.  
  
Billie smiled and nodded. She slowly went forward and gradually said, " Thank you....Spike."  
  
" Anytime, love. It's getting awfully dark here...I think I'll have to roam the streets." Spike stepped off to the doorstep. Willow stood in silence, and tried to recall the memory of what had happened for the past five minutes.  
  
In an instance, Billie went to the doorway and stopped Spike. The dim light in the streets reflected Spike's features on his face. The light made his silver-blue eyes illuminate in the darkness, which made Billie shudder.  
  
" Let me come with you." Billie insisted, and in her hand, was a wooden stake. And right then, a smile crept up on Spike's face.  
  
" Welcome to the real world...Billie Summers." And in a few seconds, Spike took Billie's hand and went into the darkness.  
  
" Noooo!!!!" Willow didn't believe her eyes. She got up and ran to the doorway.  
  
~ How could she let this happen? ~ she thought. ~ Buffy and she had made a pact....a pact that cannot be broken...~  
  
* Spike is to be nowhere near Billie Summers....* 


	11. Homecoming Part I

Chapter Eleven: Homecoming Part I  
  
In the darkness on Holt Avenue, Billie and Spike, roamed the street in silence. The faint light from the buoyant lights reflected their shadows and the path before them.  
  
" This is the real world, Billie." Spike said again, hoping that Billie will catch onto the meaning. However, Billie just nodded in response. There was a smile appearing on Billie's face.  
  
~ This is it. ~ she thought. ~ Finally, I'll be able to find out who killed my mother...~ Billie looked to her right and to her left. Still no sign of danger.  
  
Spike was looking at his daughter. ~ Oh, Buffy...ours is a very charming and yet alert one. ~ he thought. The vampire laughed in the darkness, and his chuckle echoed through the street.  
  
" You know Billie....you don't just go to 'find' danger...it's just the other way around." Spike shook his head. " Actually, DANGER finds you."  
  
Billie made a sarcastic grin and walked faster. Her black leather jacket from her birthday was no use to fight the coldness. She shivered in utter stillness wishing that Spike wouldn't see her in this shape.  
  
" Need a coat, love?" Spike took off his black coat and handed it to her. Billie refused it and kept on walking on. " Ha ha ha!" Spike kept up with Billie and stopped her with his strong hands. " Come on, love....it's your first day at work. You need to feel comfortable. I insist, take it." Spike held out his jacket one more time. And before Billie caught hold of it, there was a scream.  
  
In the alley way, a young woman about Billie's age was struggling from a fellow vampire. " Let me go!" The girl said, but the reluctant blood sucker wouldn't let her go. Instead, he threw her against a brick wall, and lunged forward for his meal.  
  
" Please...I beg you, don't hurt me." The lass cried, her blue eyes were drenched with tears for mercy.  
  
" Ha ha! A pretty girl like you shouldn't wander the streets by yourself. Have your mother taught you anything?" The evil vampire laughed.  
  
Right then, the young girl felt someone pull the fiend in front of her and shoved him against the brick wall. The victim got to her feet, and to what she had thought she had seen, the fiend who attacked her, was now laying lifeless.  
  
" Oh my god." The blue-eyed girl gasped. Someone caught her on the arm, and dragged her quickly from the alley way.  
  
" Let go of me! Help!" the helpless girl said. The stranger with her arm stopped and let go of her forearm. Then, whoever it was that had saved her, ran away with someone else.  
  
" What the hell was that?" The girl fell to her knees, which had dirtied her blue skirt.  
  
* * * " What the hell did you think you were doing?" Spike ran in front of Billie. " How many times did I have to tell you? You are not ready for this, but you are able to practice!" Spike was practically out of his breath, since his last kill.  
  
" Then what was I supposed to do? Let that girl suffer?" Billie put her hands on her waist. " Suffering she didn't deserve, but a life she does. So, don't blame it on me! I wasn't the one who wanted all of this!" Billie looked at her hands, and frowned.  
  
" Damn it, I was trying to guide that girl to safety, and guess what she did? She resisted my help, and now look at my red hands!" Billie said.  
  
" It's not my bloody 'ol fault that you got injured on your first day. Well.... you were the one who wanted to come!!" Spike yelled out with some white puffs of air darting forward. " If you wanted to come, you would know what to expect."  
  
" Well, thank you for the information...Spike! But I came here so I can know who the hell killed my mother!" Tears were flowing from Billie's ocean- blue eyes. " Goddamn it Spike!" Billie wiped the tears from her sleeve.  
  
" Come on, love. Come here." Spike opened his arms, and Billie impulsively ran into his arms. " It's alright, pet." He rubbed her back for comfort, and Billie went out of his embrace.  
  
" Thank you." Billie tried to attempt a smile, but it didn't help. She looked in front of her....and there was only one goal she needed to fulfill...  
  
* * *  
  
" So, you don't have a date?" Laurel asked on the phone. Billie nodded at her house, while looking at a full length mirror. " Oh come on Billie. Just because Scorpio won't fall for you, doesn't mean that you can't fall for someone else." Laurel said.  
  
" Look, you should be at least happy that I'm going to the Dance." Billie reminded her. Laurel sighed on the line, and then said goodbye to pick up her dress.  
  
Five minutes later, Willow knocked on the door. " Come in." Billie said as she turned around and looked at the mirror. " Billie?" Willow asked.  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" Do you have a date to the Homecoming Dance?"  
  
" Nope."  
  
" Well, sweetie....I know that you'll go berserk on me so don't.."  
  
" Oh for goodness' sake! Do you have a date for me, or what?"  
  
" Actually, yes I do...he's downstairs right now."  
  
Billie turned around and looked at Willow's eyes. " You're not joking, are you?" The ocean-blue eyes tried to search a little white lie in Willow, but couldn't find one.  
  
" All right...I'll be downstairs." Billie smiled. Willow smiled back and went downstairs.  
  
Later, Billie went down the stairs and into the living room. She was in her black dress, and her hair was ready....and was about to pin her own corsage on, but when she looked at her date....Billie dropped her flowers. 


	12. Homecoming Part II

Chapter Twelve: Homecoming Part II  
  
" I can't believe that Willow would let you bring me to the dance!" Billie stretched herself in the red ferrari. " And besides, I don't like the feeling of you being my date....you are my father!" Billie looked away in disgust.  
  
" Billie, Billie, Billie...have some common sense in your brain. I'm only your escort, love, so I can keep you away from harm." Spike pushed the pedal on a green light.  
  
" Oh well...but I just want to get this straight. You are my escort, but not my date. Ok?" Billie said seriously.  
  
Spike nodded and then pulled into the parking lot. The two could hear the booming loudness of the music coming from the school building. There were some laughs and giggles coming from the girls who arrived with their dates.  
  
Billie looked around....and still no sign of Him.  
  
Spike got out of the car, and opened Billie's door opened. He held out his arm, and simply said, " May I escort you to the dance?"  
  
Billie laughed and put her hand in his and they both walked to the building. When they arrived, Billie was pretty surprised at all of the decorations. There was a live DJ and mostly everyone was on the dance floor.  
  
" I'm going to get us some Punch, all right?" Spike said. Billie nodded and then he left to the nearest table.  
  
Billie's ocean-blue eyes searched the room. Still no sign. Suddenly there was a tap on her shoulder. Billie turned around and saw her best friend with Mark Andrews.  
  
" Hey Billie! So, what do you think of the dance so far?" Laurel seemed to be drunk from the punch, but she seemed to be acting like herself. Billie looked at Laurel. She had on a lavender gown with a sterling silver bracelet with her name engraved on it. Laurel's hair was wreathed with some flowers.  
  
" You look gorgeous, Laurel." Billie smiled, but her eyes were elsewhere. Laurel looked at her and smiled. " Thanks." Laurel replied.  
  
Then, the lights dimmed. The principal of the school went up and held an envelope in his hand. His hair was slicked back with some gel, and he had on a tux.  
  
" Students of this school, it is now time to announce our Homecoming King and Queen." He proudly said. There was an applause in the audience.  
  
Billie was with Mark and Laurel. She looked around and saw Scorpio with his date...Shalamar Parker. The popular girl was squealing with her friends in excitement.  
  
" I know you will win." Peggy Lawrence said. Her pigtails were out of fashion, but her pink skirt and her white blouse really brought out her personality.  
  
" I absolutely agree with Peggy. I mean..you have the best boyfriend that any girl could imagine." Donna Paterson smiled. Shalamar seemed to be drowned by her friend's compliments.  
  
Laurel saw Billie staring at them. She tapped on her shoulder, " Hey, don't listen to them..." Billie smiled and then looked onto the stage.  
  
" First, I would like to announce our King who has done a lot of community service to help our public to prosper. And he is also on the honor roll and has done many good deeds, that I can't even count! Please, give it up for....Scorpio Lockwood!"  
  
There was a loud cheer in the background as Scorpio in his handsome tux went up to the stage and got his crown. Now, it was his turn to wait for his beautiful queen.  
  
" And now....for the best moment...I'm proudly to present this year's Homecoming Queen! Miss..." before the principal could finish, some fiends and monsters came bashing into the room.  
  
" Laurel!" Billie saw her being caught in a vampire's embrace.  
  
" Oh my god! Billie help!" Laurel screamed in distress. Billie went to the fiend and landed a low kick. The vampire let go of Laurel and Billie led her and anyone she could find to safety.  
  
The room was now trashed with blood. Billie searched the room for any wounded. She went out of the door and into the hallway. Billie heard a scream that was familiar. " I'm coming!" Billie yelled out into the halls, and ran to the room where the source of the scream was heard. 


End file.
